roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LizardRizk/Diego
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b9/c4/48/b9c448bffc11adb8664668b7a14099ae.jpg This is a pirate ship. A huge one too. Led by the best captian in the entire sea. In that ship, in a special cabin, the miracle of life was happening. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ '' "Push harder, Eve, you're almost there!" '' exclaimed the nurse. Eve let out a loud scream as she pushed one last time. Eve's husband, Jacob, and also the captian of the ship, beamed as he saw his newborn son in the nurses hands. After the nurse cleaned off the baby, she wrapped it in a soft white cloth and handed the newborn to Eve. Eve smiled as she held her son in her arms. Jacob wrapped an arm around Eve, smiling down at them. " He's a handsome one. ", he said, kissing her. Eve blushed. "I know. He takes alot from you. I was thinking we could name him.....Diego?" "Thats an excellent name." "Diego it is." And this..was the start of lil' ol' Diego's life. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Diego lay in his little crib, dying of laughter because Jacob was tickling him. A sailor came by. "CAPTIAN!! THE SHIP IS UNDER ATTACK!!" Jacob stopped tickling Diego. He knew this would come. "Get somebody to take care of my son. I'm goin' out on the deck." , he said sternly, rushing to get his trusty sword and gun. Diego was placed in the hand of a trusty sailor named Lewis. The baby wailed, not knowing the young man or why he was in his arms. Jacob stood on the deck. ".....Zak..", he mumured. Zak was Jacob's brother, and Diego's uncle. The reason for their hatred for one another was unknown, but it had to do with Eve. Zak's ship was smaller and shorter than Jacob's ship, but he had more and stronger sailor's in his crew. " Ahoy there, brother! ", he chirped sarcastically. "Zak.", Jacob said sternly. "Why are you here? I banished you from these parts of the seas a long time ago.", he growled, glaring at him. "Ah, well, you see...", the older sibling twirled his moustache devilishy. " There has been a change of rules." "Excuse me?" "Heh, let me make a long story short. It is I that will rule the seas. You and your crew belong to'' me'' now.", Zak said, unweilding his sword. " Is that a challenge!? ", Jacob roared, gripping his sword. "Well...if you want it to be.", Zak said. He and a few crew members somehow stepped onto Jacob's ship. "You two, get down to where they store the gold, and you three, get to where they store their food and wine. I want to have a celebratory feast when I wring the neck of everybody on this damned ship!", he commanded his crew members. He then turned to his brother. "And hey...maybe Eve ''will join me too." Jacob growled with anger. " YOU WON'T TOUCH HER, DAMNIT!", he bellowed. The two brothers began to fight. The crew members were met with Jacob's crew members and fought as well, but they were too weak. They surrendered by the millions. After a few hours later, blood was spilled. Luckily, Lewis, Diego, Eve, and Jacob were still alive. A bloodied and scarred Jacob stood and grabbed his sword stained scarlet with the blood of many soldiers. He glared Zak dead in the eye, who was in the same condition. "Alright...you and your crew have killed most of my crew....now fight me like a ''real ''man." , he snarled. Zak grabbed his bloodied swored. "With pleasure. Your blood is making me crave for a red wine.", he said with an insane smirk. The two battled again. Hours passed, which seemed like years. By then, a severe thunderstorm had happened. A weak Jacob shoved Zak to the ground. "I don't want to do this, brother....you must surrender." Zak shook with anger, blood spilling out of his wounds. "...I surrender." Jacob harshly kicked Zak. "Good, now get the hell off my ship....and take your filthy crew with you.", he said. Zak limped away onto the other side of the ship. "And dont come near me, my crew, my wife, or my son ever again.", he commanded. Zak turned around slowly. " That'll be simple. You won't see Eve after this." "....excuse me? " Jacob said. "Nothing, nothing....but I do hope you enjoy a glass of red wine..", Zak said. As he said that, the force of the many sailors on board proved to be too much for the ship as it cracked in half. Jacob swore and clung onto the other side of the ship that didn't break. Zak was led back by his crew onto his own ship. "J-Jacob....I have a surprise for you...", he called out. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, ZAK!?", Jacob yelled. His eyes widened in surprise as his older brother held up the dismembered head of Eve. "And guess what? We're cutting up her body and turning it into food for the strays!", Zak said with a crazed smile as he was led into his own ship. Jacob watched the ship leave. "....Eve...no....nonono...", he mumbled, tears flowing down his face. He ran down to what was left of the dining room. A single glass of wine was on the table. Now, Jacob never drank ever since Diego was born. But, he couldn't stop now. He took a small swig, and spat it out. It tasted odd...like rusty metal. The words ,"I hope you enjoy a glass of red wine", rang in his ear. Then he realized....he realized.. '''This wasn't wine. It was his own wife's'' blood that he drank.''' And from that day on, he would never forgive himself for what he did. Category:Blog posts